lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stret1311/LT2 SUGGESTION : The Wood Shop
Hello there, i did just got an idea for LT2 that many had but much more people had it, howhever i addeded some extra points and stuff... Etc It is about an shop that you can buy any wood specie in plank form.' With exception of the rare wood types.' To be more specific : the wood types that are NOT gonna be sold are : Lava wood, Cavecrawler, spook, sinister, palm, phantom. ( And the candy cane tree, IF it is ever released ) Location It will be located at the safari. Beetwen the start of the Safari Mountain Passage and the Bob's shack. Or it might be at the safari shopping district too. I inicially tought about it being at the Tropics. But as hoover gets a little jealous with people that has a lot of valuable items / wood in his ferry... And him... You know. Design I didnt tought about much of how it should be, and im not good at ' thinking on how shops and buildings decorations should be' etc. But id say it didnt need to have much windows. There would have a kind of ' small tunnel ' or such that you wood would come from after you buy it. ( It has conveyors ). Near, it, there would have an entrance for your car, that after entering that your truck would be at the side of the exit of the mini - tunnel. Then you would , after loading all your wood, leaving at another exit on the front of where you would be. If the entrance were the same as the exit, loading a lot of wood using trailers would cause be problems. '''I think it was not so easy to understand this part. But i might do a drawing with paint to explain it after. Buying Wood Price : The price of the wood will be quite bigger per unit than you would get from selling it to wood rus. To make sure it would not be quite unfair. ( Yes, the price of the wood you buy will be counted per units ). Purchasing And Obtaining The Wood Bought As soon as you began buying wood, an tab would appear with the available wood for you to purchase. After the player would pick one. After that, another tab would appear asking you to insert '''How many pieces of that wood type you want. After it, it would ask The ammount of units you want for each piece of wood. After these 2 steps where complete, the value of the wood would be set. The person that works on there will say how much it is gonna cost. You can only ask up to 50 Units per piece of wood. If the player accept it, another tab would appear asking what is the Sawmill Setting '''the wood you did just bought should have.You cannot ask for less than 1.8 neither on X or Y . Otherwise it might cause glitches when wood spawn.' Howhever this might be changed if this is ever released in - game. After that, the wood would spawn and arrive from that ' Mini tunnel '. Then the player would load it in his car and leave the store. 'Dialogue Cashier : Hello there, are you interested in buying some wood ? Player : Ok, show me what wood species you got / Nah, im fine. Cashier : Ok, we got these : * Says wood types * / Alright. Remember that we are gonna be here if you need it ! Player : * Small tab appears at his screen with the wood types. He picks an * Player : I Would like * Wood Type * / Thinking so... Im not interested on any of these wood types. Cashier : Okay, how many pieces of wood ? / Alright dude. Player : * Small tab appears at his screen, asking him to set the ammount of pieces of wood he wants *[ Player : I want * Ammount of pieces of wood * Cashier : Ok then, and what about the ammount of units you want per piece ? Player : Umm i want * Ammount of units per piece *. Cashier : That will be * Ammount of money * ! Do you accept this deal ? Player : Ok ! / Nevermind Cashier : The final question : What is the sawmill setting you want ? / Alright, bye dude ! Player : * Appears another tab at his screen for him to put the sawmill setting * Player : That will be * Sawmill setting * Cashier : Ok, the wood should be coming in a few seconds from that ' Tunnel ' ! Aditional details At the entrance for your car, it should be '''Unable to spawn trees near it. Same about the exit. In order to prevent trees blocking the path. There would have a small * Board * displaying the wood types available. ( Such as the ones players use with Small Tiles to display all the existing wood types, but with only the wood types available at store, and also displaying the price and the name of the wood instead ) Only one player should be able to buy wood per time, in order to prevent problems when wood spawns. Say your suggestions / comments about it and what you think about this feature / what could be improved. And if you would be happy to see this being on the game... Category:Blog posts